Lo que pasa en el purgatorio, se queda en el purgatorio
by aoibird6
Summary: En el purgatorio todo es dolor, sangre y muerte. Cada día es una lucha constante por la vida, pero ellos descubrirán que en toda esa oscuridad puede brillar una pequeña luz que les ayudara a mantenerse con vida. CasxDean.
1. Bienvenidos al purgatorio

**Titulo**: Lo que pasa en el purgatorio, se queda en el purgatorio.

**Parejas**: CasxDean, DeanxCas.

**Personajes secundarios: **Benny, leviatanes, Naomi.

**Rating**: K+

**Género: Romance**: Hurt/Confort, Drama, romance y Tragedia.

**Capítulos: **12

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del Fic:** Spoilers del final de la séptima temporada y los flashback del purgatorio de la octava temporada. Adaptando los hechos para el fic, vision alternativa de lo que ocurrió en el purgatorio hasta que salieron.

**Resumen: **En el purgatorio todo es dolor, sangre y muerte. Cada día es una lucha constante por la vida, pero ellos descubrirán que en toda esa oscuridad puede brillar una pequeña luz que les ayudara a mantenerse con vida.

** """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 1**

**Bienvenidos al purgatorio.**

-Despierta-

Dean abrió los ojos despacio y supo que algo iba mal cuando no reconoció el lugar que lo rodeaba y una sensación de intenso frio invadía su cuerpo. Lo último que recordaba era haber acabado con Dick y lo siguiente era confuso.

-Bien, necesitamos salir de aquí-

El rubio se levantó para darse la vuelta y ver a Castiel, no tenía idea de donde estaban pero no le gustaba para nada la mirada que tenía el ángel. Ya no parecía disperso como antes de que fueran por Dick.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Dean mirando a su alrededor.

-¿No lo sabes?- respondió Castiel mirándolo fijamente, Dean le devolvió la mirada confundido.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que nos cargamos a Dick-

-¿Y a donde iría él al morir?- agregó Castiel serio.

-Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que…?- el ángel no le permitió terminar la oración.

-Cada alma de aquí es un monstruo, es donde vienen a alimentarse unos de otros durante toda la eternidad-

-¿Estamos en el purgatorio?- pregunto Dean sin creérselo- ¿Cómo salimos?-

-Me temo que es mucho más probable que nos destrocen- dijo Castiel mirándolo.

Dean miró a Castiel sin creer la serenidad con que dijo esas palabras. En ese momento un ruido captó su atención y se volteó a mirar hacia los arboles, no tenía muy buena visibilidad de noche pero estaba claro que algo los acechaba oculto entre las sombras.

-Cas, creo que será mejor que- Dean se volteó para encontrarse solo- ¿Cas?-

Miró a su alrededor sin dar con el ángel y se concentró en el movimiento entre los árboles, que cada vez dejaba en evidencia, con más certeza, que estaba siendo acechando por-quien-sabe. Buscó a su alrededor algo para defenderse pero el primer golpe no se lo esperaba. Una especie de lobo-gorila enorme con brillantes ojos rojos, se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo. Dean lo golpeó con los pies para apartarlo pero dos más de esas cosas aparecieron. El cazador buscó algo en suelo para defenderse hasta que dio con un palo. Sabía muy bien que era cosa de tiempo para que más de esas cosas llegaran a devorarlo.

-¡Cas!- retrocedió despacio mientras los tres lobos-gorilas se acercaban amenazantes- ¡Cas! Maldición, ¡Castiel!-

Una de esas cosas se abalanzó sobre él y Dean le encajó el palo en la boca para evitar que lo mordiera. Podía escuchar como las otras dos bestias, daban vueltas en círculos a su alrededor. Pateó al animal que tenía encima y le enterró el palo por el cuello. Escuchó un gruñido antes de sentir como algo pesado le caía por la espalda. Pensó que todo acabaría ahí pero la bestia que tenía encima cayó como peso muerto y alguien lo apartó de encima de él. Dean giró la cabeza despacio.

-Cas…-

El ángel colocó su mano en la frente de Dean y este cerró los ojos con fuerza, no se acostumbraba a la sensación de transportarse de esa manera pero en vista de las circunstancias se tendría que aguantar. Abrió los ojos despacio para ver que estaban en una cueva.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Quédate aquí un momento-

Castiel volvió a desaparecer y Dean se quedó de pie esperando su regreso. Aun no se podía creer que estaban en el purgatorio, donde cada maldita alma de ese lugar tiene garras y dientes. Tampoco se equivocaría al pensar que una buena parte de esos monstruos habían llegado ahí por la mano de Dean.

-Mierda… maldito Dick-

Estuvo esperando por un tiempo indefinido hasta que Castiel apareció frente a él. Miró a su alrededor para luego enfocarse en Dean.

-No hay peligro en los alrededores, puedes descansar aquí está noche y-

-Espera un poco- Dean lo miró fijamente- ¿Piensas irte? ¿Vas a dejarme solo?-

-Tú no entiendes Dean-

-¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Qué estamos en "Monsterland" y cada cosa de aquí quiere una parte de nosotros?-

-No solo son monstruos, Dean, también están los leviatanes-

-Sí, y también hay una cantidad de monstruos que ni siquiera conocemos, ¿quieres agregar algo más?-

-Dean-

-Ya entendí que estamos aquí por culpa del bastardo de Dick, debí suponer que algo iba a pasar, si las cosas nunca nos han resultado bien, debe ser parte de la maldición Winchester-

-Dean-

-No te voy a obligar a quedarte conmigo pero si te vas, Cas, es porque tú así lo quisiste- dijo indicándolo- No por protegerme, solo porque tú lo has querido así-

-Dean-

-Haz lo que quieras y juega al mártir si quieres pero no me uses como excusa-

Dean se sentó suspirando mientras miraba a su alrededor, no le hacía ninguna gracia estar en el purgatorio lleno de monstruos que se peleaban su cabeza y ahora tenía que lidiar con la posible ida de Castiel. Era demasiado para una hora. Dobló las rodillas para dejar sus brazos cruzados sobre ellas y luego afirmó su cabeza cerrando los ojos. Necesita pensar que hacer, no se resignaba a la idea de pasar una larga temporada en el purgatorio, no era precisamente su idea de unas vacaciones. Sintió algo tibio contra su costado izquierdo, abrió los ojos despacio y vio a Castiel que estaba sentado a su lado e imitando su posición mientras lo miraba.

-Dean… tienes que entender que es probable que nos destrocen si permanecemos juntos-

-Lo sé…-

-¿Estás dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo?-

-Prefiero morir peleando que esconderme y claramente prefiero tenerte conmigo que estar huyendo solo-

-Dean…-

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?-

-Quiero protegerte, Dean, los leviatanes vendrán por nosotros, ¿entiendes? Ellos se pelearan mi cabeza-

-Podemos hacernos cargo de eso, Cas… te lo dije antes ¿Verdad? Eres el último jugador en el banquillo y maldito o no, te prefiero de mi lado- el ángel sonrió un poco.

-Será duro…-

-Sobrevivimos a demonios, ángeles locos, Lucifer, el apocalipsis, los leviatanes dirigidos por Dick, podemos hacer esto ¿No crees? Tenemos un buen historial encima-

-Sí, tienes razón-

-Encontraremos una manera de salir de aquí, ya verás Cas, estoy seguro que Sam también está buscando una manera de rescatarnos-

-Descansa un poco Dean, yo hare la guardia hoy-

-Cas-

-No necesito dormir pero tú sí-

-Cas…- comenzó a susurrar- Cuando despierte… ¿Estarás aquí?-

No recibió respuesta a su interrogante pero sintió como Castiel pasaba la mano por detrás de su espalda para apoyarla en su hombro derecho. Dean tomó eso como un sí y afirmó su cabeza en el hombro derecho del ángel para cerrar los ojos. Aun no se convencía de que estaban en el purgatorio, todo parecía ser una horrible pesadilla y no encontraba el momento de despertar en el motel de turno, con Sam durmiendo profundamente en la cama de al lado.

Pensó que el sueño nunca se haría presente pero estaba tan a gusto junto al ángel que en cosa de segundos se quedó profundamente dormido, consciente de que mañana tendría que afrontar la realidad y que quizás, esa sería la última noche que podría dormir tranquilamente. Su único consuelo era que estaba en tierra de monstruos en compañía de Castiel y que sin importar como, hallaría la manera de sacarlos a ambos de ahí.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hola a todos! Como pueden ver, en este fic, Cas y Dean están juntos desde el comienzo, es lo unico que difiere de los flashback del purgatorio. Gracias por leer! Saludos. :D**


	2. Dolor, sangre y amistad

Hola a todos! Gracias por tu review Anna-ross y a quienes leen el fic. Aqui dejo otro capi, saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 2**

**Dolor, sangre y amistad.**

El despertar fue difícil, aceptar que estaban en el purgatorio no fue tanto problema pero si lo fue, que Castiel lo despertara para informarle que debían moverse de ahí, que algunos monstruos se acercaban. Dean agradeció que al despertar, el ángel siguiera a su lado, tenía miedo de que cuando abriera los ojos, Castiel ya no estuviera alrededor, que se hubiera ido para hacerse cargo él solo de los leviatanes.

-¿Estás listo, Dean?- pregunto Castiel mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro, vamos-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el este, no tenían idea de que se iban a encontrar por el camino pero era peligroso permanecer en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. Dean siguió al ángel manteniéndole el paso, era consciente que Castiel podía ir y venir a su gusto pero había optado por quedarse a su lado y secretamente, eso le hacía feliz.

Al tercer día, o al menos a la tercera vez que anocheció, ya que el tiempo era distinto en el purgatorio, las noches podían ser eternas o los días interminables. No sabían cuando llovería o cuando deberían soportar un frio intenso. Ese día recibieron el primer ataque que les enseñó lo crudo que era la vida en el purgatorio y que cada día era una batalla constante.

Cinco vampiros los rodearon por todos los francos. Dean solo cargaba un pequeño cuchillo de cerca de veinte centímetros pero se las arreglaría con eso. Había sobrevivido con menos de eso. Castiel se colocó contra su espalda y ambos giraron despacio. Dean movió un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada azul del ángel, quien le asintió despacio.

En cosa de segundos ambos atacaron a un vampiro diferente. Castiel era mucho más eficiente matando pero Dean no se quedaría atrás, jamás había sido una carga en batalla y no comenzaría a ahora. Clavó el cuchillo en el cuello del vampiro y giro con fuerza para patear al hombre que venía por él y tirarlo al suelo. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el vampiro caído para cortarle el cuello con fuerza pero alguien lo embistió y rodó varios metros con un cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sostuvo al vampiro por los hombros para evitar que lo mordiera pero el hombre era fuerte y logró apartar sus manos para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara. Dean quedó aturdido por unos segundos, esperaba lo peor cuando alguien jaló al vampiro de encima y luego el cuerpo cayó al suelo. Castiel le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y acaricio su mejilla herida.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-No es nada, esas cosas golpean fuerte-

-Debes ser cuidadoso, no tengo todos mis poderes y si te hieren no podre-

-Estaré bien, Cas, sé cuidarme solo-

-Dean-

-¿Estás herido?- el ángel negó mirándolo- Bien, continuemos-

Dean guardó en cuchillo tras su pantalón para continuar caminando seguido de Castiel. El camino seria duro pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro y para Dean, eso era suficiente.

Con el correr de los días, Dean se había dado cuenta que el ataque de los monstruos era cada vez más seguido. Si no aparecían hombros lobos, eran vampiros o esos gorilas-lobos o alguna criatura rara que jamás había visto. Y cuando no atacaban los monstruos, era el intenso frio por las noches, la lluvia y el casi nulo descanso que debían soportar esos días. Dean había descubierto que no sentía hambre o sed, al menos no iba a morir por eso, tampoco es como si hubiera algo que comer en el purgatorio. Lo único con lo que debía lidiar era con el frio y el agotamiento físico, que lo tenía al borde del colapso. El ángel parecía llevarlo bien, aunque Dean sabía que no tenía necesidades físicas y podía tolerar mejor el agotamiento físico que él.

-Dean- este alzó la vista para mirar a Castiel- Busquemos un lugar para descansar-

-Pero aun no anochece y-

-Estás cansado, Dean-

-Cas…-

-Continuaremos mañana-

Y Dean no pudo replicar nada, cuando el ángel decidía algo ya no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Lo terco no se le quitaba ni siquiera en el purgatorio. Castiel dio con un lugar donde podrían guarecerse de la lluvia y descansar hasta el día siguiente. Dean esperó que el ángel regresara a buscarlo y los transportó hasta la cueva.

Castiel había logrado llevar bien el hecho de que estaban en el purgatorio, podía contra las batallas diarias pero notaba que Dean estaba presionándose más allá de su límite para llevarle el paso. Era consciente que el cazador no le diría que se detuvieran a descansar o que ya no podía más, no era su estilo mostrarse débil, así que cuando sentía que Dean estaba en su límite, buscaba un lugar donde pudieran descansar y llevaba al cazador. Sabía que una noche de descanso no lo aliviaría en un cien por ciento pero le gustaba la idea de que Dean parecía a gusto a su lado, eso lo convencía por completo que ya lo había perdonado por lo ocurrido con Raphael y su alianza con Crowley.

Ese día Dean llegó a su límite, habían tenido batallas todos los días, ambos juntos eran un imán para los monstruos pero a Castiel le daba lo mismo, mientras Dean estuviera a gusto lo demás no importaba. Llevó al cazador hasta la cueva que había encontrado y lo observó fijamente, le parecía un poco gracioso que Dean se forzara a mantenerle el paso, no había necesidad para eso, ni siquiera tenían idea de cómo salir del purgatorio, por el momento solo se enfocaban en sobrevivir.

-Descansa, yo hare la guardia-

-Cas- este lo miro- ¿No estás cansado?-

-Dean-

-Deberías sentarte un momento y descansar, tu mojo debe tener un límite también-

-Soy un ángel, Dean, no tengo todos mis poderes pero estoy bien-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, ahora descansa-

Dean se sentó en el suelo asintiendo despacio, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar un poco debido al frio. Castiel se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo con suavidad, ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre hacer de "abrigo" para Dean, cada vez que descansaba. A pesar de que no podía sentir el frio, sabía que era algo serio porque a veces cuando se iba a vigilar los alrededores y regresaba, Dean estaba recostado en el suelo temblando. Esa noche se quedó cuidándolo hasta que amaneció y el frio parecía menos intenso ya que Dean no temblaba y estaba profundamente dormido mientras afirmaba su cabeza en las piernas del ángel. Castiel se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y se quitó la gabardina para cubrirlo con ella mientras iba a hacer su ronda del día.

Dean se despertó adormilado, habían pasado un tiempo desde que pudo dormir tranquilamente y estaba seguro que era gracias a Castiel, que se quedaba casi toda la noche a su lado, velando su sueño, como lo hacía siempre. Se sentó para tomar la gabardina del ángel en sus manos y sonrió un poco. Sin importar la situación, Castiel jamás iba a dejar de ser su ángel guardián, ni siquiera luego de que su misión terminó y detuvieron a Lucifer. El ángel siempre acudía a sus llamados, siempre lo cuidaba y estaba a su lado, ahora era su turno de cuidarlo y apoyarlo.

El cazador esperó bastante tiempo antes de que el ángel apareciera frente a él, con una herida en el hombro derecho que sangraba bastante

-¡Cas!- Dean se levantó rápidamente al verlo- ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Nada… ahí que irnos Dean-

-Estás sangrando mucho-

-No es nada, se curara sola, hay que irnos y-

Dean ni siquiera lo dejó hablar, le quitó la chaqueta que usaba y le abrió la camisa para mirar la herida, parecía que alguna bestia lo mordió con saña.

-Hay que limpiar la herida y-

-Dean- el ángel lo miro fijamente- Estaré bien, no me pasara nada-

-Pero…-

-Soy un ángel Dean, no me hagas recordártelo de nuevo-

-Aun así te duele…- susurró Dean despacio- Lo siento Cas…-

-¿Por qué te disculpas, Dean?-

-Porque no puedo hacer nada por ti… soy inútil y me enoja no ser de ayuda- terminó diciendo mientras mantenía la vista el hombro herido del ángel- Es mejor que continúes por tu cuenta… yo solo te retraso y has resultado herido por protegerme-

-Dean- El ángel lo tomó por la barbilla con una mano- Estoy bien y me quedare contigo, porque sé que me necesitas y yo te necesito a ti, ¿Por qué crees que me esfuerzo tanto?- Dean lo miró- Para protegerte, estaré bien Dean. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste? Que ambos saldríamos de esto, así que hagámoslo-

-Cas…- Dean sonrió un poco- Sí-

-Estaré bien, Dean, ahora vamos, mientras estemos juntos encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí-

Dean asintió ante las palabras del ángel y le ayudó a acomodarse la ropa para continuar su camino.


	3. Miedo

Hola a todos! Gracias por tu review Green y a quienes leen el fic. SAludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 3**

**Miedo.**

No sabía cuántos días habían estado ocultándose, peleando y huyendo de todas las criaturas que se topaban por el camino. Castiel sabía que ponía en peligro a Dean al estar a su lado, cruzar el purgatorio con un ángel, no era precisamente una idea brillante, ni siquiera era aceptable pero a Dean le importaba bien poco y eso alegraba al ángel. Todos que llevaban en el purgatorio, los había unido más que nunca. Aunque no lo dijera, Castiel siempre se aseguraba de buscar un refugio seguro para quedarse con Dean hasta la madrugada, el cazador tenía la manía de dormir abrazado a él, cada vez que lo hacía, parecía no sentir el frio y tampoco tenía pesadillas, eran los únicos momentos en que Castiel estaba seguro que Dean descansaba y estaba tranquilo, a diferencia del día y algunas noches, que estaba alerta casi las veinticuatro horas y Castiel solía preguntarse cuanto iba a durar el cazador con esa rutina. Avanzaban huyendo de los monstruos del purgatorio hasta que Dean alcanzaba su límite, lo que solía ser cada dos o tres veces que oscurecía pero aun así estaba feliz de estar junto a Dean y más aun al saber con certeza, que Dean lo había perdonado por completo. A pesar de eso ya no podía ver a Dean como un amigo o como familia, era consciente que esos días habían creado un vínculo mucho más profundo del que ya tenían y le asustaba la idea de averiguar qué tan profundo era o cuando sentía esas enormes ganas de besar los labios de Dean mientras dormía. No saber que le ocurría con Dean, lo asustaba pero debía ocultarlo para mantener al cazador a salvo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarlo de ahí y enviarlo junto con Sam.

Esa noche no fue distinto, Dean había alcanzado su límite luego de tres noches consecutivas sin dormir, gracias a los ataques de las criaturas nocturnas que no se rendían con sus propósitos. Dio con una cueva en un lugar apartado y llevó a Dean a ese lugar para que descansaran. Los hombres lobo que enfrentaron hace unos minutos, habían herido a Dean en el hombro, se aseguró de limpiar la herida antes de llevarlo al refugio para que descansara. El cazador se negaba a hacerlo pero Castiel amenazó con adormecerlo si no descansaba y el rubio aceptó de mala gana, apenas afirmó su cabeza en el hombro del ángel y este lo abrazó, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Castiel disfrutaba tener el poder de, con su sola presencia, producir que Dean tuviera buenos sueños. El cazador siempre dormía tranquilo a su lado y Castiel pensaba que si lo dejaba, él que resultaría más herido seria él porque descubrió que no podía mantenerse lejos de Dean, extrañaría su calor por las noches, extrañaría sentirlo cerca, extrañaría su compañía y pensaba que realmente se volvería loco si tuviera que seguir solo en el purgatorio. Abrazó más fuerte a Dean y este se aferró a él entre sueños, abriendo ligeramente la boca para respirar a través de ella.

-Dean…-

Observarlo tan frágil entre sus brazos le provocó una sensación extraña pero agradable. Lo tomó por la barbilla con suavidad para levantarle un poco la cabeza y se inclinó despacio, besando esos labios con suavidad. La sensación resultó más agradable de lo que pensaba y repitió la acción varias veces pero sentía que no era suficiente y su cuerpo quería más de algo que ni siquiera él sabía que era. Recostó a Dean con cuidado en el suelo y lo cubrió con su gabardina para hacer la guardia nocturna y aclarar sus pensamientos.

Dean se despertó con una sensación agradable en el cuerpo, por unos segundos creyó que aun estaba dormido pero cuando vio aparecer a Castiel serio, supo que no, que había despertado en medio de esa pesadilla que al menos era tolerable porque estaba junto a su ángel.

-¿Qué ocurre Cas?-

-Nada-

-Vamos, te conozco y tienen una expresión rara en la cara- Dean se levantó para entregarle la gabardina- Dímelo-

-Creo que… los leviatanes están cerca de encontrarnos y no se rendirán fácilmente… si nos encuentran-

-Tenemos que irnos, Cas, los perderemos y-

-Dean- este se acercó mirándolo.

-No comiences de nuevo Cas, dijimos que haríamos esto juntos… ¿Vas a dejarme?-

-Dean-

-Si vas a irte, entonces hazlo de una vez, no quiero estar pensando que cada vez que duerma… no sé si al despertar estarás a mi lado, así que si te vas… entonces que sea ahora- dijo bajando la vista- Ya es suficiente con las criaturas acechándonos, no sabemos cuándo atacaran y ahora no sé si te vas a ir, si cuando me despierte estarás aun… no me hagas eso… si te vas, hazlo ahora-

-No quiero dejarte… pero quiero protegerte-

-Entonces quédate conmigo, Cas, te necesito-

Castiel asintió despacio y Dean sonrió un poco, mientras tuviera al ángel de su lado, las cosas no eran tan malas en el purgatorio y valía la pena seguir luchando.

Al poco andar, se confirmó el temor de Castiel, dos leviatanes aparecieron de la nada y no estaban en condiciones de luchar contra ellos. Dean hacia lo mejor posible por golpear a uno de ellos mientras Castiel se hacía cargo del otro. Le clavó el cuchillo en el cuello pero el hombre se lo quitó sonriendo y lo arrojó a un lado antes de golpearlo en el estomago. Dean retrocedió un par de pasos y el hombre se le tiro encima, enseñando su boca llena de colmillos antes de matarlo. El cazador luchaba por mantenerlo lejos cuando un par de manos apartaron al leviatán y Castiel tomó su mano para atraerlo a su lado, desapareciendo ambos del lugar.

Castiel apenas pudo contener su miedo cuando vio al leviatán sobre Dean, se encargó de la mujer que tenía encima para recoger el cuchillo y clavarlo en la espalda del leviatán que estaba sobre el cazador. Lo aventó a un lado para tomar la mano de Dean y desaparecer del lugar. Sentía latir su corazón a mil por hora y sabía que era debido al miedo que sentía por casi perder a Dean. Los transportó cerca de un riachuelo y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo palpaba, en busca de alguna herida o algo serio, suspiro aliviado cuando comprobó que estaba bien.

-Cas…-

-Lo sabia- murmuro el ángel- Te dije que esto pasaría, esas cosas estuvieron a punto de matarte y-

-Cas-

-No quiero que te hieran, estoy…- se apartó un poco confundido- Asustado… tengo miedo de que algo pase-

Castiel se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras, jamás había sentido miedo antes y eso que luchaba en feroces peleas en nombre del cielo. Era un guerrero temido y respetado, jamás en su larga vida había experimentado algo así, un miedo tan intenso que hizo latir su corazón a mil por hora, que su cuerpo se movió casi por inercia y siendo su instinto de proteger a Dean. Sintió la mano del cazador en la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo miró.

-Lo siento Cas… estoy bien, de verdad, por favor no te asustes-

-Dean-

-Lo siento mucho, te prometo que seré cuidadoso-

-¿De verdad…?-

-Sí, no eres el único que tiene miedo, Cas, yo también estoy asustado-

-Dean-

-Tengo miedo de que te vayas… tengo miedo de que desaparezcas, tengo miedo de que te lastimen… tú también tienes que cuidarte Cas… este lugar seria un verdadero infierno si no estás a mi lado y tenemos que regresar juntos al otro lado, así como entramos vamos a salir-

-Dean-

-Tendré cuidado-

-Sí… por favor sé cuidadoso- dijo el ángel mirándolo fijamente.

-Cas…-

Dean sonrió un poco para acariciar la mejilla del ángel con su mano libre. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Castiel al sentir esa mano cálida sobre su piel. Subió una de sus manos que descansaba en la espalda de Dean hasta su nuca y sin mediar palabra alguna, atrapó los labios ajenos en un suave beso. No tenía planeado hacer nada más pero Dean abrió ligeramente la boca y el ángel tomó eso como invitación para probar más. Movió sus labios mientras colaba su lengua en el beso para disfrutar por completo de esa dulce boca. Castiel no tenía necesidades humanas pero la sensación que le provocó ese beso, fácilmente podría hacerse adicto a esa boca. Con la mano que mantenía en la espalda del cazador, rodeó su cintura para pegarlo más a su cuerpo y profundizar el beso. Al cabo de unos segundos tuvo que dejar esa deliciosa boca por la falta de aire y Dean jadeo observándolo.

-Cas…-

El ángel no dijo nada, no iba a disculparse por ese beso, hace mucho que tenía ganas de hacerlo y parecía que a Dean no le molestó en absoluto. El cazador se levantó algo sonrojado y estiró la mano para que se levantara.

-Dean…-

-Tenemos que seguir Cas… esas cosas pueden volver-

-Sí-

Castiel caminó en silencio mientras iba dos pasos por delante de Dean, pero el cazador en ningún momento soltó su mano y ese pequeño gesto, disipó todos sus miedos y temores, mientras tuviera a Dean a su lado, no iba a rendirse.


	4. Íbamos a llegar a esto, tarde o temprano

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Anna-ross, aqui dejo otro capitulo. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 4**

**Íbamos a llegar a esto, tarde o temprano. **

Dean se sentía extraño cada vez que llegaban a eso. Los monstruos seguían tras ellos, al igual que los leviatanes pero cada vez que acababan con el enemigo y se alejaban del lugar, bastaba que esa mirada azul se posara sobre él y en cosa de segundos tenía l ángel contra un árbol mientras devoraba esos labios. Se había vuelto una especie de ritual, cada vez que mataban a un monstruo se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, como si esa fuera su única forma de comprobar que ambos estaban bien y que el calor ajeno no desaparecía.

Dean no sentía hambre ni sed y por unos segundos pensó que Castiel debía sentirse así la mayoría del tiempo pero él era humano y aunque no lo asediaban esas dolencias, tenía que lidiar con esa sensación de frio extremo que lo invadía por las noches. Su único consuelo era que, sin importar la intensidad del frio, su cuerpo se sentía bien porque Castiel lo abrazaba con fuerza para que durmiera. Era en esas ocasiones, en que Dean pensaba que el purgatorio no era del todo malo, que a pesar de ser sangre, muerte y una batalla diaria, valía la pena enfrentar todo eso con tal de terminar en los brazos del ángel.

Aquella noche fue distinta, fueron acorralados por cuatro lobos-gorilas y Dean pensó que todo acabaría porque solo tenía un palo a mano. Castiel podía eliminarlos de uno en uno, así que Dean lo cubría mientras lo hacía. Una de esas bestias se abalanzó sobre él y alcanzó a encajarle el palo en la boca para evitar que esos afilados dientes lo lastimaran. Logró colar uno de sus pies por debajo de la bestia y le dio un rodillazo con fuerza que lo aturdió un poco, los segundos suficientes para que Dean lo atravesara con el palo por la garganta y luego lo empujara a un lado. Suspiro algo cansado y Castiel le tendió una mano para que se levantara.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-De maravilla, estoy al máximo de mis capacidades así que no te preocupes- Castiel sonrió un poco- Hablo en serio- se defendió el cazador- Este lugar es algo así como un campo de entrenamiento, que de algo sirva estar aquí-

-Dean-

-Hay que ver el lado positivo ¿Verdad?- terminó diciendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo- Ahora vamos angelito, más de esa cosas pueden llegar cuando huelan la sangre-

-Sí, ¿Quieres descansar un poco?-

-Estoy bien, continuemos-

Castiel asintió para caminar a su lado hacia el este, aun no daban con una posible salida del purgatorio pero Dean estaba más preocupado de que Castiel estuviera a su lado y que ningún monstruo los lastimara de gravedad.

Un aullido captó la atención de Dean y tomó la mano del ángel para comenzar a correr. Ya había aprendido a diferenciar algunos sonidos y ciertos patrones de cacería de esos monstruos. Castiel tomó su mano con fuerza y los hizo desaparecer a ambos del lugar. Dejó a Dean en un claro mientras buscaba un lugar donde resguardarse, el cielo tenía pinta de que pronto llovería y también se oscurecería, lo que no era muy buena combinación. El rubio esperó unos segundos hasta que apareció el ángel y ambos fueron al refugio de turno.

Castiel estaba afirmado contra la pared de la cueva mientras Dean estaba acomodado entre sus piernas para abrazarlo. El ángel acariciaba su espalda despacio.

-¿Tienes frio, Dean?-

-No, estás calentito, Cas- el ángel sonrió un poco mientras miraba hacia la entrada.

-Iré a revisar los alrededores, regreso pronto-

-Ten cuidado, Cas-

-Sí-

El ángel desapareció unos segundos y revisó bien para asegurarse que no hubiera nada peligroso cerca. Quería estar con Dean lo máximo posible, dándole su calor y que pudiera descansar entre sus brazos. Cuando se aseguró que todo estaba en orden, regresó a la cueva. Dean lo miró fijamente indicándolo con el dedo.

-Estás mojado-

-¿Eh?- Castiel bajó la vista, se había olvidado por completo que llovía afuera y no podía abrazar a Dean así o le daría más frio- Sí…-

Castiel se quitó la gabardina para dejarla en el suelo y luego la chaqueta, quedando solo con la camisa. Volvió a sentarse junto a Dean y este lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿De verdad no tienes frio, Cas?-

-Estoy bien Dean, soy un ángel y no tengo esas dolencias físicas, ya te lo he dicho-

-Claro, solo quiero asegurarme- Dean hundió su cabeza en el espacio del cuello y el hombro derecho del ángel.

-Dean-

El cazador alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y Castiel lo tomó por las mejillas, apoderándose de esa boca que tanto disfrutaba profanar. Dean se dejó hacer mientras sus manos acariciaban la cintura del ángel. Castiel podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del cazador y él también comenzó a sentirse caliente, sin saber qué demonios quería su cuerpo para calmarse. Dean se sentó a horcadas sobre su entrepierna para continuar besándolo mientras se movía despacio, provocando una fricción que estaba volviendo loco al ángel.

-Dean…- susurró contra esos labios que disfrutaba besar- Me siento… caliente… ¿Es normal?-

-Cas…-

Esos labios pecaminosos volvieron a besarlo mientras el cazador se movía más fuerte sobre su entrepierna. El ángel gimió por la sensación que lo invadía y rodeó la cintura de Dean con una mano para pegarlo más cerca de su cuerpo mientras se movía inquieto bajo él. El movimiento debía ser placentero porque Dean estaba gimiendo contra su boca y se movía inquieto. Castiel recordó las películas que solía ver en los moteles donde se quedaban los hermanos y por alguna razón, deseo hacer lo mismo con Dean. Bajo su mano libre para desabrocharle el pantalón y coló una mano dentro. Se sentía tan caliente que dudo que el cuerpo del cazador percibiera el frio que reinaba. Gimió de sorpresa cuando Dean comenzó a frotarse contra su mano mientras le rodeaba el cuello con las manos y gemía sin control.

-Dean…-

El cazador parecía fuera de sí, lo que solo provocó que el cuerpo de Castiel se sintiera más caliente. Dean se levantó un poco para que pudiera quitarle los pantalones y Castiel lo hizo con prisa, el cazador le estaba dando una clara invitación para que hiciera lo mismo que en esas películas y Castiel no iba a desaprovecharlo. Cuando consiguió deshacerse de esos molestos pantalones y bajárselos hasta los tobillos, coló su mano dentro del bóxer para comenzar a masturbarlo despacio y Dean se retorció contra su cuerpo mientras gemía descontrolado. Le encantaba hacer que el cazador perdiera la razón de esa manera. Dean apoyó su frente contra del ángel y cerró los ojos gimiendo. La escena estaba destruyendo la poca cordura que le quedaba al ángel y al sentir como Dean movía las caderas, lo masturbó más rápido hasta que el cazador arqueo la espalda y se corrió con un ronco gemido. Observó como jadeaba estremeciéndose levemente. Castiel quitó la mano de su entrepierna y la bajo hasta acariciar su trasero, aprovechó la lubricación de sus dedos (Y sus conocimiento al ver películas porno) para introducir un dedo despacio, haciendo que Dean diera un respingo y jadeara pesadamente. Comenzó a moverlo cada vez más rápido y a los pocos segundos tenía a Dean gimiendo contra su oído y suplicándole porque metiera otro dedo. Castiel sonrió satisfecho y lo complació en todo, dejó salir un suave gemido cuando sintió la mano derecha de Dean acariciando su entrepierna. EL cazador usó ambas manos para desabrocharle el pantalón y se lo bajó hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior para tomarlo en su mano y masturbarlo despacio. El ángel cerró los ojos para gemir con fuerza y movió los tres dedos que tenía en el trasero de Dean con más fuerza, haciéndolo gemir y casi gritar de placer. El cazador llevó una mano para rodear el cuello del ángel y gemir despacio.

-Ya…-

Fue lo único que pudo decir pero Castiel comprendió lo que quería y quitó los dedos despacio, provocándole un estremecimiento al rubio. Dean se acomodó sobre su regazo para comenzar a autopenetrarse despacio y luego se quedó quieto, llevando su mano libre para rodear el cuello de Castiel, este lo miró jadeando y Dean se afirmó frente contra frente.

-Muévete… despacio-

Castiel comenzó a embestirlo con suavidad, esperando que el cazador se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Dean jadeo mirándolo y con la vista nublada por el placer, le pidió que fuera más rápido, al mismo tiempo que él se movía con fuerza sobre su regazo. Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza para intentar controlar todo lo que estaba sintiendo a través de ese contacto tan intimo y lo embistió más fuerte. Dean se mordió el labio gimiendo cuando el ángel lo embistió directo a ese punto en su interior que lo enloquecía de sobremanera. Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente sobre Castiel y arqueo la espalda cuando sintió llegar el orgasmo. Soltó un ronco gemido de placer, acompañado del nombre del ángel que tanto quería. Castiel observó ese rostro invadido por el placer y lo abrazó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que lo embestía por última vez para acabar en su interior mientras mordía ese delicado cuello, asegurándose de dejarle una marca que no se borraría en días. Dean gimió ante la sensación y afirmó su cabeza en el hombro derecho del ángel mientras jadeaba.

-Dean… ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el ángel preocupado. El cazador se tomó unos segundos para incorporarse despacio y tomar a Castiel por las mejillas.

-No… estoy de maravilla- dijo entre jadeos- Quien diría que el pequeño angelito virgen, fuera tan bueno…

-Dean- este lo besó con suavidad y se movió para acomodarse la ropa e hizo lo mismo con Castiel.

-Estoy bien… Cas- se acomodó para abrazarlo mientras bostezaba- Muy bien… increíble…-

Castiel sostuvo el cuerpo del cazador entre sus brazos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. El calor de su cuerpo ya había desaparecido y ahora lo invadía una sensación de bienestar que solo había sentido en el cielo. Besó la frente del cazador que dormía y sonrió un poco abrazándolo más fuerte. Quizás el purgatorio no era tan malo como lo pintaban, o era la presencia de Dean que parecía borrar todo lo malo a su alrededor y hacerle creer que todo estaría bien. Ciertamente la respuesta era la segunda, mientras tuviera a Dean de su lado, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, incluyendo la hazaña de sacarlos a ambos del purgatorio.


	5. Un aliado con colmillos

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anna-ross y lukoria.a. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 5**

**Un aliado con colmillos.**

Cada vez que Castiel los aparecía en un refugio para descansar, con una frecuencia de cada dos noches o tres, ambos acababan teniendo sexo. Se había vuelto la única manera de sobrellevar su estadía en el purgatorio, era el único momento en que podían olvidar donde estaban y disfrutar del calor del otro cuerpo.

Aquella noche acabaron igual, luego de una ardua pelea por sobrevivir, una de esas bestias había mordido a Castiel en el brazo derecho y tenía dos heridas que sangraban. El ángel los transportó hasta una cueva y se afirmó contra la pared.

-¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto Dean mientras le quitaba la gabardina y la chaqueta.

-No…- dijo el ángel bajito.

-Está sangrando bastante, Cas-

Lo primero que debía hacer era detener el sangrado, así que le quitó la corbata al ángel y le abrió la camisa para dejar su brazo herido al descubierto. La sangre resbalaba por la tersa piel hasta caer en gotas al suelo.

-Luce mal- dijo Dean preocupado- Hay que limpiarla- iba a levantarse pero el ángel lo detuvo.

-No Dean, estaré bien, no te arriesgues innecesariamente-

-Pero-

-Va a sanar pronto, solo necesita tiempo-

-Me siento inútil, Cas- susurró el cazador mientras cubría las heridas con la corbata para detener el sangrado- Me gustaría poder hacer algo-

-Ya lo haces Dean, no quiero que te hieran- tomó al cazador por las mejillas- No me importa resultar herido, esto sanara, ya verás cómo mañana no estará ahí-

-Cas…-

-Mientras tú estés a salvo, lo demás no me importa-

Dean lo observó fijamente y se inclinó un poco para lamer el rastro de sangre que quedó sobre la piel del ángel, sintió como este se estremecía ante la sensación y luego comenzó a gemir. El cazador sonrió un poco, al menos podría aliviar la tensión del cuerpo del ángel y ambos podían compartir un momento íntimo, que sabía que necesitaban compartir.

Ambos quedaron arrodillados en suelo mientras se besaban, Dean abandonó esos labios para bajar repartiendo besitos por el cuello ajeno y luego el pecho. Quería complacer al ángel, quería que por unos minutos olvidara todo el infierno que los rodeaba. Sintió las manos del ángel que lo despojaban de su ropa hasta dejarlo con el torso descubierto.

-Dean…-

El cazador comenzó a lamer y mordisquear los pezones del ángel, disfrutando de cada gemido que profesaba el otro. Desabrochó los pantalones del ángel y comenzó a masturbarlo despacio, deleitándose con los gemidos del ángel y con las caricias necesitadas que le propinaba en la espalda. Castiel le colocó dos dedos en la boca y Dean los lamió con devoción mientras se acomodaba sobre su regazo y separaba las piernas, permitiéndole a Castiel que lo penetrara con sus dedos.

-Sí… Mmm… Cas…-

-Dean…-

Ambos se besaron con gula mientras disfrutaban de las atenciones del otro. Dean se acomodó sobre el regazo del ángel para comenzar a autopenetrarse despacio. Abrazó a Castiel por el cuello y lo besó mientras se movía con fuerza, disfrutando del contacto tan intimo que compartían. Castiel lo arremetía con fuerza y el cazador debía morderse el brazo para contener sus gemidos que amenazaban ser gritos, no podían arriesgarse a atraer a todas las criaturas nocturnas que daban vueltas por ahí. El ángel lo miró fijamente y Dean se apoderó de esa boca. Las embestidas tan placenteras lo estaban enloqueciendo, sintió una mano que rodeaba su cintura mientras la otra comenzaba a masturbarlo al ritmo de las frenéticas embestidas. Dean jadeo necesitado y mordió el hombro de Castiel al mismo tiempo que acababa en su mano. El ángel gimió contra su oído, mordió ese apetecible cuello hasta dejar una notoria marca que no desaparecería en días y acabó en su interior. Ambos se miraron jadeando y compartieron un último beso. Dean se arregló la ropa y luego le ayudó a Castiel para acurrucarse entre esos protectores brazos, el ángel besó su frente con suavidad y sin mediar palabras, Dean se quedó dormido con una sensación de bienestar recorriendo su cuerpo.

Con el correr de los días, las constantes luchas a muerte y estar huyendo, habían hecho que Castiel se resignara hace mucho tiempo y Dean lo sabía, podía ver la desesperanza en sus ojos y eso lo enojaba. Él encontraría una manera de sacarlos de ahí, aun si fuera lo último que hiciera. Habían hablado al respecto pero el cazador ya estaba cansado de las desalentadoras palabras del ángel.

-¡Ya basta, Cas!- grito mirándolo fijamente- Vamos a salir de aquí, deja de decir esas cosas, sé que Sammy está buscando una manera de sacarnos-

-Dean… solo te estoy planteando una posibilidad real… quiero que sepas que… si no lo conseguimos… yo seguiré cuidándote como hasta ahora-

-No te rindas Cas-

-Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, Dean… sabes tan bien como yo que es cosa de tiempo para que los leviatanes lleguen y…-

-¡Ya basta con eso! Ya me canse de que lo digas una y otra vez, sé que esos sujetos nos buscan, sé que casi todo el maldito purgatorio se pelea nuestras cabezas pero no puedes perder la fe así, Cas… no tú-

-Dean-

-Necesito estar solo-

Se marchó para internarse en el bosque, iba a dar con una forma de salir y sacaría a Castiel de ese lugar, después de todo, el ángel había terminado en el purgatorio por su causa. Escuchó un ruido y vio un hombre que se movía entre los árbol, tenía pinta de ser un vampiro, sacó el cuchillo para seguirlo, una buena cacería le ayudaría a calmarse. Sostuvo el cuchillo en su mano y apresuró sus pasos para alcanzar al chupasangre antes de que huyera y se perdiera en el bosque. Por unos segundos creyó que lo perdió pero el crujir de una rama lo alertó de la ubicación de su presa. Divisó al vampiro cerca de un árbol y corrió hacia él, el chupasangre se volteó para atacarlo con una especie de cuchillo casero pero Dean detuvo su brazo con facilidad y lo tomó el hombro para golpearlo contra el árbol. El vampiro dejó caer su cuchillo y enseñó sus colmillos cuando Dean lo inmovilizó contra el árbol.

-Tomate un respiro- dijo manteniendo el cuchillo en el cuello del vampiro- Cálmate- EL chupasangre oculto sus colmillos y lo miro fijamente- Vaya pero que tenemos aquí-

-Suéltame-

El cazador asintió mirando su cuello y clavó el cuchillo con fuerza en el brazo izquierdo del vampiro, haciéndolo gritar del dolor. Se giró para tomar el cuchillo casero que portaba su enemigo antes de que lo atacara y le cortó la cabeza sin dudarlo. Miró el cadáver decapitado cuando alguien lo embistió tirándolo al suelo, provocando que Dean soltara el cuchillo. Mantuvo al margen a su atacante sosteniendo por los hombros pero esos afilados colmillos tenían intenciones de matarlo y Dean no alcanzaba el cuchillo que acababa de quitarle al vampiro. Daba todo por perdido cuando alguien embistió a su atacante y lo liberó. El hombre misterioso rodó junto con su atacante y quedó sobre él para decapitarlo sin dudar. Dean lo observó fijamente, era un hombre de su tamaño, atlético, usaba una chaqueta negra pero no le pasó inadvertido esos colmillos que indicaban que era otro vampiro. El cazador mantuvo la distancia mirándolo fijamente mientras sostenía el cuchillo que antes fue del vampiro que lo atacó. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa mirando al cadáver.

-¿Qué? ¿Ni un "gracias" por salvarte?- dijo con voz grave para voltear a mirarlo.

-Claro, no te mataré con esto- dijo Dean alzando un poco el cuchillo.

-Una manera extraña de tratar a tu ticket de salida, amigo- pronuncio el vampiro moviéndose y Dean procuro mantener las distancias mientras ambos giraban lentamente en círculos sin quitarse la mirada de encima- Tengo algo que necesitas-

-Sí, ¿Qué cosa?-

-Una salida-


	6. La posibilidad de salir

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y gracias por sus reviews Lukoria.a y Green. Saludos! :D

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 6**

**La posibilidad de salir.**

Dean miró al extraño fijamente, había estado lidiando con la negatividad de Castiel durante bastante tiempo pero internamente, también se estaba dando por vencido y dejó salir su frustración.

-Incluso un dientón como tú sabe que no existe tal cosa- dijo Dean mientras se movía en círculo para mantener la distancia del vampiro.

-La hay si eres humano, así lo hizo Dios- respondió el vampiro mirándolo- Al menos, ese es el rumor-

-Mentira-

-Como quieras, probablemente te gusta estar acá y te gusta ser la carne para Tom, Dick y Harry-

-Pruébalo- dijo Dean mirándolo.

-No, aceptas o lo dejamos así- respondió el vampiro.

-Entonces ¿Quieres guiarme a la salida del purgatorio por la simple bondad de tu corazón no-muerto?-

-Más o menos-

-¿Qué obtienes con esto?- pregunto Dean.

-Un aventón-

-¿Qué?-

-Es un portal para humanos, idiota. Solo pueden pasar humanos. Yo te muestro la puerta y tú pasas mi alma al otro lado-

-Entonces quieres un tren de almas-

-Claro, si te interesa- dijo el vampiro sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?- pregunto Dean con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Cómo sé que no voy a terminar como ese amigo tuyo?-

-El era mi amigo, ahora tú lo eres- dijo el vampiro extendiendo los brazos para darle énfasis a sus palabras- Primer regla del purgatorio, muchacho, no puedes confiar en nadie-

-Acabas de pedirme que confié en ti- replicó Dean.

-¿Ves? Ahora estás entendiéndolo.

Dean bajó el arma por completo e intercambio una larga mirada con el vampiro. No estaba seguro de fiarse de la palabra de ese chupasangre pero al menos le daba una posibilidad de salir y eso era bastante en su situación actual.

Castiel observó hacia el bosque, Dean llevaba un buen tiempo sin aparecer y estaba preocupándose, se dispuso a ir a buscarlo cuando vio dos siluetas que se acercaban. Distinguió rápidamente que el acompañante de Dean era un vampiro y no dudó en atacarlo pero Dean lo detuvo por el brazo y negó despacio.

-¿Qué haces con un vampiro?- pregunto Castiel serio.

-Creo que ya tengo nuestro pase de salida, Benny este es Castiel, el ángel, Cas, este es Benny, el vampiro. Ahora que las presentaciones que están hechas puedes explicarle al angelito tú idea-

-El purgatorio tiene una compuerta de escape pero no tengo ni idea si funcionara con ángeles-

-Lo descubriremos- dijo Dean para mirar a Castiel- ¿Qué dices, Cas? Está puede ser la oportunidad de salir de aquí-

-Dean…-

-Tenemos que intentarlo, no puedes rendirte ahora-

Castiel desvió la vista, no había oído hablar de esa "puerta de escape" pero le parecía algo lógico, por algo no había almas humanas en ese lugar. Observó la mirada esperanzada de Dean, está era la oportunidad que estaban buscando, una posible pista para salir de ese horrendo lugar.

-Dean…-

-Sabes que no me iré de aquí sin ti- dijo Dean serio.

A Castiel no le quedó otra opción más que asentir y volvió a mirar al vampiro, no se fiaba de sus palabras pero si había una mínima posibilidad de que pudieran salir de ahí, de que Dean pudiera salir de ahí, entonces la tomaría.

Castiel no estaba convencido sobre esa supuesta salida del purgatorio pero Dean estaba animado con la idea y el ángel hacía lo posible para no empañar su felicidad. Llevaban días junto a Benny y seguía sin confiar en ese vampiro, cuando Dean descansaba, él se quedaba a su lado hasta el amanecer cuidándolo. Lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el vampiro. No confiaba del todo en Benny pero Dean estaba esperanzado con la idea, así que intentaba minimizar sus peleas con el vampiro pero la tensión siempre estaba presente. Castiel había notado una extraña cercanía entre esos dos, cuando salía a recorrer los alrededores y regresaba, ambos estaban conversando como si fueran viejos amigos que no se ven hace años y el ángel estaba celoso, sin mencionar que no soportaba al vampiro y el malestar era mutuo.

Aquel día no fue diferente, los atacaron unos vampiros, eran cerca de cuatro pero ahora que estaban con Benny, fue más sencillo deshacerse de ellos. Castiel se hizo cargo del último y se acercó a ellos.

-¿No es esto un curioso bucle en las leyes metafísicas?- dijo mirando a Dean- SI matas a un monstruo en el paraíso de los monstruos, ¿A dónde va a parar?-

-¿Y esta es la tía loca con quien quieres hacer el viaje?- soltó Benny.

-No soy tu tía- dijo Castiel mirándolo amenazante.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- dijo Benny con sarcasmo.

-No tengo relación con la descendencia de tu hermana-

-Ahora me estás tomando el pelo- respondió Benny mirándolo.

-Me están volviendo loco- interrumpió Dean aburrido de las constantes peleas.

Castiel ya sabía que la situación estaba sobrepasando al cazador y no quería perturbarlo más de lo que estaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el vampiro, Dean, el riesgo de cruzar el purgatorio con un ángel, es menos que estratégico- Castiel lo miro fijamente- Sobre todo cuando no hay razón para creer que pueda cruzar la puerta a la que te diriges-

-Veras, tú eres humano-dijo Benny- Intacto y vivo atrapado en el purgatorio, este lugar quiere escupirte, que es exactamente lo que posibilita nuestro escape, ahora estoy bastante seguro de que puedo colarme también, porque, después de todo si quitas los colmillos nací humano también pero…- terminó diciendo para mirar a Castiel.

-No creo que funcione para mí- completo el ángel.

-¿Oyes lo que dice, Dean? Tu amigo dice- dijo Benny pero Dean lo interrumpió.

-Escucha, yonqui de sangre, soy el que tiene la magia, soy el que tiene el plan- terminó diciendo para mirar a Benny y luego miro al ángel- Vamos a pasar tu trasero por el ojo de la aguja, Cas, aunque nos mate a los tres-

-Obviamente no estoy nada cómodo con eso- replicó Benny.

Castiel miró fijamente al cazador y pudo ver en su mirada que no iba a desistir de la idea de sacarlo de ahí. Le conmovió en el alma los propósitos de Dean y que lo cuidara de esa manera.

Por la noche, el vampiro salió a recorrer los alrededores y Castiel no perdió la oportunidad para acorralar al cazador contra la pared de la cueva y arremeter contra esos labios. Dean lo sostuvo por la cintura para atraerlo a su lado y profundizar el beso. Ambos se miraron jadeando.

-Cas…-

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto- le susurró el ángel contra los labios.

-Yo también…-

Castiel estaba debatiéndose internamente, podía tomar al cazador en ese instante, sin importarle que llegara el vampiro o contenerse como llevaba hace días. Con el pesar de su alma tuvo que escoger la segunda opción, a Dean no le haría gracia que se lo follara ante la mirada del vampiro. De mala gana se separo de esos labios.

-Cas…-

-El vampiro volverá pronto- Dean suspiró para afirmar su cabeza en el hombro del ángel.

-Mierda…- tomó la mano del ángel para llevarla a su entrepierna- Esto es tu culpa-

-Lo siento- se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente y luego lamio esos apetecibles labios- Lo siento- bajo su boca para morderle el cuello- lo siento- Dean gimió apretando sus manos contra la cintura del ángel.

-Cas… Me follas o dejas de tocarme, no puedes excitarme para dejarme así-

-No creo que alcancemos a hacerlo-

-Cas…-

-Lo siento- le susurro al oído antes de lamerlo con malicia. Dean gimió apartándolo y frunció el ceño.

-Idiota, tienes suerte de que te quiero porque de lo-

Dean se detuvo al notar lo que había dicho y Castiel lo miró fijamente ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Ambos se miraron fijamente, Castiel quería preguntarle algo pero Dean evitó su mirada y divisó a Benny que se acercaba, por lo que se alejó con el pretexto de asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Castiel los miró hablar y se quedó pensativo, al oír esas palabras, su corazón latió más rápido.

El cazador dijo que lo quería ¿Pero que sentía él por Dean?


	7. Confusión y celos

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y gracias por sus reviews, Lukoria.a, Green y Anna_ross. saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 7**

**Confusión y celos, no son una buena combinación. **

Castiel estaba algo enfadado por la repentina cercanía entre el cazador y el vampiro. Por momentos pensaba que Dean le tenía ganas a Benny pero rápidamente lo descartaba, sabía que solo eran sus celos hablando pero estaba tan confundido que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y no podía evitar enojarse al verlos tan juntos y como se complementaban en el campo de batalla. Otro factor importante, que contribuía a su enojo, era que hace varios días, no podía tener sexo con Dean, desde el día en que el cazador le dijo "te quiero". Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, tenía que controlarse.

Se acercó al claro donde estaba Dean con el vampiro, ambos hablaban demasiado cerca y Castiel sintió su sangre hervir, no solo tenía que preocuparse de los monstruos del purgatorio, ahora tenía que vigilar al vampiro para que no intentara nada con Dean, con SU cazador. El pensamiento lo pilló de improviso, ¿Desde cuándo Dean era SU cazador? Le tenía aprecio y cariño pero de un modo familiar, jamás había experimentado ese deseo de posesividad que ahora lo invadía.

Los siguientes días no fueron mejores para Castiel, Dean ya consideraba a Benny un "amigo" y eso molestaba al ángel de sobremanera, no sabía en qué punto sus sentimientos se habían transformado en algo más profundo.

Decidieron parar por esa noche, Dean estaba llegando a su límite y Castiel no quería que se esforzara tanto. Castiel fue a revisar los alrededores para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien y cuando regresó, Dean estaba dormido en el suelo y Benny lo había cubierto con su chaqueta. El ángel lo miró fijamente, sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme por evitar que tenga frio?- pregunto Benny arqueando una ceja.

-Yo puedo cuidarlo solo- se sentó en el suelo y le entregó la chaqueta a Benny para acomodar a Dean entre sus brazos, el cazador abrió un poco los ojos- Descansa- el cazador lo abrazó para volver a dormirse.

-¿Estás seguro que eres un ángel?- Castiel miró a Benny- Porque actúas como una mujer celosa de que le roben al marido-

-No soy una mujer y no tengo marido-

-Dean tiene razón, hay que explicarte con dibujitos para que entiendas- Castiel solo lo miró- Olvídalo-

Castiel abrazó a Dean con fuerza mientras mantenía la mirada en el vampiro. No comprendió del todo sus palabras pero tenía claro que no iba permitir que Benny le quitara a Dean. No iba a dejar que nadie se lo quitara, ambos estaban solos en el purgatorio y mientras se apoyaran mutuamente podrían encontrar la salida.

No supo cómo pero, ese vampiro le agradaba hasta el punto de considerarlo un amigo, un compañero de batalla al cual podía confiar su vida y se lo había demostrado innumerables veces mientras luchaban contra esos monstruos. Era consciente que si se hubieran conocido afuera, no hubiera dudado ni cinco minutos en cortarle la cabeza pero en vista de las circunstancias, se vio forzado a trabajar con él y ahora le agradaba bastante.

También había notado la tensión entre Castiel y Benny, cuando no peleaban verbalmente se retaban con la mirada y la situación ya estaba sobrepasándolo. No entendía el mal humor de parte de Castiel, que últimamente era mayor que el habitual. Tal vez estaba imaginándose cosas, además ambos no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar luego de que le dijo al ángel que lo quería. Dean le había dado vuelta al asunto muchas veces, Castiel era importante para él, estaba seguro que sin el ángel, no tendría motivación para mantenerse vivo en el purgatorio, quería a Castiel, como amigo, como familia, como un hermano pero ahora que su relación también era física, estaba confundido. Castiel lo hacía sentir bien, tranquilo, cada vez que dormía en sus brazos, se olvidaba que estaba en ese infierno rodeado de monstruos que querían matarlo.

Aprovechó una noche que Castiel los transportó hasta una cueva para descansar, Dean estaba llegando a su límite y le gustaba que el ángel se preocupara tanto por él pero intentaba evitar preocuparlo, por eso se forzaba más de la cuenta para llevarles el paso, Benny y Castiel estaban a otro nivel y no quería retrasarlos.

Esa noche Castiel notó su cansancio y los llevó a un lugar seguro. Benny se ofreció para ir a revisar los alrededores y luego de mucho tiempo, había quedado a solas con el ángel. Caminó hasta quedar frente a Castiel.

-Tienes que dormir, Dean-

-Luego… Cas… ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió el ángel.

-Has estado un poco… enojado- Castiel arqueo una ceja- Te conozco angelito y no soy idiota, entiendo que no te lleves bien con Benny pero ambos me facilitarían las cosas si no comenzaran a pelear cada cinco minutos-

-No peleamos cada cinco minutos-

-Es un decir, Cas, me refiero a que lo hacen seguido y es incomodo para mí… Benny nos enseñara la salida y nos iremos de este lugar, Cas-

-Dean- el cazador acaricio su mejilla.

-Por favor angelito, no más peleas, tenemos suficiente mierda sobre nuestros hombros…-

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?-

-¿Eh?-

-Siempre estás con él y ya parecen amigos-

-Benny se lo ha ganado, ha demostrado que es de confianza-

-¿Es de confianza?—

-Me ha salvado muchas veces, Cas y no ha intentado matarme mientras duermo y tampoco ha intentado nada contra ti, por favor… al menos concédele el beneficio de la duda-

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?- pregunto el ángel tomándolo por los hombros- No entiendo está repentina cercanía entre ambos, ¿Acaso te gusta? ¿Quieres acostarte con él también?-

Dean lo miro sin creer lo que oía, ¿El ángel estaba celoso? Claramente le estaba reprochando sobre Benny, sobre la cercanía que tenían. Consideraba al vampiro como un amigo pero nunca lo vería como algo más que eso y le ofendía que Castiel insinuara lo contrario.

-Basta Cas, suéltame-

-¡Respóndeme!-

-¡Suéltame Castiel!- grito intentando apartarse- Me estás lastimando-

Castiel estaba muy enojado con lo que oía, ¿Por qué Dean defendía a ese vampiro? Permitió que un oscuro sentimiento lo gobernara y tomó al cazador por los hombros para incriminarlo. Dean se quejó e intentó apartarlo pero eso solo lo hizo enojarse más.

-¡Respóndeme!-

-¡Suéltame Castiel!- grito intentando apartarse- Me estás lastimando-

El ángel perdió el control y lo dejó contra la pared de la cueva sin medir su fuerza, arremetió contra esos labios hasta casi robarle el aliento. Dean intentaba apartarlo por los hombros pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Castiel tomó eso como una provocación e inmovilizó sus manos sobre la cabeza mientras mordía ese cuello con fuerza, asegurándose de dejar notorias marcas que no se borrarían en un buen tiempo. Dean gimió despacio pero no dejó de luchar por liberarse, lo que solo enfadó más al ángel que se pegó al cuerpo del cazador para comenzar a restregarse con fuerza.

-Cas…- gimió el rubio mirándolo- Por favor…-

-¿Te gusta el vampiro?- pregunto Castiel mordiendo el labio inferior del cazador.

-Cas…-

El ángel le quitó los pantalones y lo tomó por los muslos para levantarlo mientras lo besaba. El cazador se aferró a su cuello para responder al beso con la misma intensidad. Castiel se quitó la ropa del torso hacia abajo y sin más preámbulos comenzó a embestir ese cuerpo. Dean se tensó al instante, no estaba listo para recibirlo pero Castiel estaba demasiado enojado como para notarlo.

-Cas…- gimió el cazador contra su oído- Por favor… lento… me duele…-

El ángel ni siquiera lo escuchó, estaba tan enojado y tan frustrado por no conseguir entender lo que sentía que continuo arremetiendo contra ese frágil cuerpo, que a los pocos segundos o minutos comenzó a gemir contra su oído. Dean apretó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía roncamente. Castiel gruño despacio cuando ese estrecho interior lo aprisionó y mordió el cuello del menor mientras acababa en su interior. Lo bajó con cuidado y ambos se miraron jadeando. Castiel se calmó observando al cazador que tenía la mirada fija en él.

-Dean…-

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto serio mientras se vestía y le daba la espalda.

-Dean-

-No sé qué demonios estás pensando, ni porque has hecho esto pero… forzándome no vas a conseguir nada, Castiel- el cazador se sentó en el suelo suspirando- Si algo te molesta, deberías hablarlo conmigo, no hacer…- se mordió el labio.

-Dean yo- intentó acercarse pero el cazador lo apartó con una mano.

-Déjame-

Castiel lo miró fijamente y comprendió que había cometido un grave error, prácticamente lo violó y solo se aseguró de satisfacerse a sí mismo. Se regañó mentalmente por dejarse llevar por los celos y la frustración. Dean podía querer a quien quisiera, ellos no tenían esa clase de relación, se acostaban juntos solo por necesidad, al menos eso se decía mentalmente, era simple necesidad de contacto físico. Miró a Dean que estaba acomodándose en el suelo para dormir mientras fruncía el ceño y en ese momento entendió que había lastimado a Dean, que para el cazador, lo que tenían, era algo más que una simple amistad o la necesidad de contacto físico. Ahora sí que la había jodido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: Se cortó una parte del capitulo al comienzo, por eso lo publicaré de nuevo. Gracias por leer! SAludos :)


	8. ¿Esto es amor?

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviewa, Green y Phillyel erit lux. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 8**

**¿Esto es amor?**

Luego de lo ocurrido en la cueva, la noche anterior, Castiel parecía guardar una cierta distancia con el cazador y Dean se lo agradecía silenciosamente. No estaba molesto con el ángel pero la idea de que Castiel solo lo viera como alguien para follar, le producía cierta decepción. No es como si fueran algo pero Dean pensaba que el ángel, quizás y solo quizás, sentía algo por él pero esa noche le quedó claro que no.

Luego de matar a unos hombres lobos que los emboscaron, Castiel fue a revisar los alrededores mientras Dean se limpiaba la sangre del brazo en el pequeño riachuelo. Benny se acercó a él observándolo.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Dean lo miró unos segundos antes de volver a lo suyo.

-No es nada- respondió bajito.

-Sabes mi opinión sobre cruzar monstruolandia en compañía de un ángel y tú brillante idea de matarnos a los tres en el camino-

-Ya hablamos de eso-

-Lo sé pero será un verdadero problema si en vez de dos, ahí tres personas tensas en el grupo-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-A ti te gusta ese ángel ¿Verdad? Es algo mucho más que una simple amistad- Dean desvió la vista- Lo supuse, tienes esa mirada-

-¿Qué mirada?- preguntó Dean curioso.

-De un niño enamorado-

¿Enamorado? Quizás eso explicaba la decepción que sentía con las acciones del ángel. Por eso lo decepcionaba que Castiel solo lo viera como alguien con quien follar y nada más. ¿Enamorado? Hace mucho que no se sentía así, de hecho nunca se había sentido de esa manera antes y más encima se enamora de un ángel, un ángel del señor.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteó para mirar a Benny. Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada hasta que sintieron unos pasos.

-Tenemos que irnos, hay unos monstruos por el sur que vienen hacia acá-

Dean asintió despacio y se colocaron en marcha. Tendría que dejar sus pensamientos para más tarde, lo único importante ahora era huir y mantenerse con vida.

Castiel intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse alejado del cazador, aun no comprendía sus propios sentimientos y tampoco podía perdonarse por la forma en que lastimó a Dean la noche anterior. Se excusó con ir a recorrer los alrededores e intentar pensar un poco. Había tantas cosas que aun no entendía, como lo que sentía por Dean. Era consciente de que ya no se trataba de una simple amistad o amor familiar. Aun con todo lo que había hecho, Dean seguía a su lado, nunca lo abandonó. Respetó su decisión de no luchar y cuando no tenía sus recuerdos, siguió protegiéndolo, al no permitirle a Meg que le dijera la verdad.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, se percató de la presencia de varios monstruos que venían por el sur. Se apresuró en regresar junto a Dean pero se detuvo al ver a ese vampiro tan cerca y ambos se miraban fijamente, ¿Acaso Dean iba a cambiarlo por el vampiro? No podía culparlo si eso ocurría, le había hecho algo malo ayer por la noche. Hizo a un lado el enojo que sentía para advertirles del peligro inminente, Dean solo asintió despacio antes de que se pusieran en marcha al este.

El viaje fue en completo silencio, quería arreglar las cosas con Dean pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo sin arruinar aun más las cosas. Una extraña sensación lo invadió y se detuvo a mitad de camino.

-¿Cas?-pregunto Dean mirándolo.

-Hay que irnos antes de que-

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando dos fuertes golpes se escucharon y dos hombres aparecieron frente a ellos. Dean empuño el cuchillo mirando a Castiel, este dio un paso adelante para proteger Dean.

-Leviatanes-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre Castiel y ambos rodaron por el suelo, Dean iba ayudarlo pero el otro leviatán se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo. Dean lo apartó con el pie, su único pensamiento era ayudar a Castiel, sus poderes no funcionaban con leviatanes y esas bestias podrían matarlo. La idea de que Castiel muriera, lo aterró de sobremanera, consiguió apartar al hombre para cortarle la cabeza y se levantó rápidamente. El leviatán sobre Castiel estaba listo para morderlo pero Benny le cortó la cabeza antes de que lo hiciera. Observó como el vampiro le tendía una mano al ángel y este la aceptaba algo aturdido, al parecer tampoco se esperaba la ayuda de Benny. Dean sonrió un poco y se acercó.

-Eso estuvo cerca- le palmeo el hombro a Benny- Gracias- este solo asintió- Hay que irnos-

Los tres reanudaron la huida antes de que llegaran más leviatanes para entorpecerles el paso. Dean observaba a Castiel que iba a la cabeza, se había asustado tanto cuando ese leviatán estuvo de lastimar al ángel, no quería perderlo, no quería que lo apartaran de su lado. Le bastó ese suceso para darse cuenta de la verdad: Estaba loca y completamente enamorado de Castiel.

-Estoy jodido- susurró despacio mientras corría.

Castiel había dejado las cosas claras, incluso había comenzado a evitarlo. Dean extrañaba la calidez de esos brazos al dormir por la noche. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Castiel no se esperaba que el vampiro lo ayudara, aun así aprecio el gesto, había estado demasiado a la defensiva con él y más ahora que estaba tan cercano a Dean. Buscó un lugar donde pasar la noche para que Dean descansara, iba a revisar los alrededores pero Benny se le adelanto, dirigiéndole una larga mirada antes de marcharse.

Dean se sentó en el suelo observando hacia afuera, el ángel se acerca con cautela para sentarse a su lado.

-Dean…-

-Debes ser cuidadoso Cas…- Dean se muerde el labio ligeramente- Tenia tanto miedo cuando esa cosa se abalanzó sobre ti… no quiero ni pensar en que hubiera ocurrido si Benny no llega…-

-Dean-

-Por favor cuídate…-

El ángel lo observa fijamente, la preocupación de Dean es sincera y Castiel se siente como un idiota por todo lo que ha hecho. Lo abrazó con fuerza besando esos labios que tanto extrañaba.

-Lo siento Dean… no quise herirte de esa forma-

-Cas…-

-Estaba… enojado porque te has vuelto muy cercano a ese vampiro pero… ese no es motivo para que te lastimara de esa forma… yo no te quiero solo para acostarme contigo… me gusta pero… yo…- apoyó su frente contra la de Dean- También te quiero Dean…-

-¿Qué…?-

-Te quiero- murmuro contra sus labios- Y si algo llega a pasarte, no sé qué haría, no quiero perderte Dean… quiero que salgas de este horrible lugar, aun si no funciona conmigo-

-No digas eso… nos iremos juntos o me quedare contigo-

-Dean-

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Cas, te quiero, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie- Castiel acaricio su cuello- Prométemelo… saldremos juntos de aquí, ¿Si?-

-Dean-

-Por favor… no quiero separarme de ti. No me importa quedarme en este infierno para siempre si eso significa que puedo estar contigo-

-No, no quiero que estés aquí-

-Entonces tendremos que irnos juntos- Castiel lo miró fijamente- Entramos juntos y salimos juntos, ¿Quedo claro?-

-Sí-

Castiel sonrió un poco y se apoderó de esa boca con suavidad, quería mucho al cazador e iba a protegerlo sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Dean se acomodó entre sus brazos sonriendo, Castiel besó su frente despacio para velar su sueño, sin duda estaba loca y completamente enamorado de Dean Winchester.


	9. No todo es malo

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, Lukoria.a, Guest, Anna_ross y Green. Si salen juntos o no, eso se vera al final, sorpresa, sorpresa :D saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 9**

**No todo es malo.**

Castiel aprovechó que el vampiro había salido a recorrer los alrededores y besó los labios del cazador, este soltó un pequeño ronroneo para acomodarse entre sus brazos. Bajó una mano con cuidado para acariciar el pecho ajeno, la coló bajo la camiseta mientras se inclinaba y mordía ese apetecible cuello hasta dejarle una notoria marca. Dean gimió abriendo los ojos y se aferró al cuerpo del ángel.

-Cas…- el ángel se separó de su cuello, haciéndolo gemir de nuevo.

-Siento haberte despertado- dijo sin sentirlo realmente y lamio los labios ajenos.

-Cas…-

El cazador se acomodó entre sus piernas para besarlo mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. El ángel sonrió para desabrocharle los pantalones y colar su mano bajo la ropa interior. Sintió el estremecimiento del cuerpo ajeno y el coro de gemidos contra su oído derecho, esa era la respuesta que quería oír.

-Cas… ya no estamos solos- dijo gimiendo y moviendo su cuerpo para frotarse contra la mano del ángel.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- pregunto lamiendo la mejilla del cazador- Podemos dejar todo hasta aquí-

-Sí…- respondió moviéndose más rápido mientras Castiel lo masturbaba despacio, volviéndolo loco- Benny puede regresar… Cas… tienes que detenerte…- terminó diciendo entre gemidos.

-¿De verdad, Dean? Porque tu cuerpo dice lo contrario, estás tan excitado, ¿Seguro que deseas que me detenga?-

-Sí…- dijo el cazador afirmándose con sus rodillas en el suelo mientras se movía y repartía besitos por el cuello de Castiel- Detente…-

Castiel se rio bajito ante la contradicción entre las palabras y las acciones de Dean. Aumentó la fuerza en su mano, sonriendo cuando el cazador afirmó la cabeza en su hombro derecho para gemir descontroladamente. Colocó dos dedos en la boca del cazador y este los lamio a consciencia mientras respiraba agitado y tenía la vista nublada por el placer.

-¿Quieres que me detenga, Dean?- preguntó sacando sus dedos para colarlos por el trasero del cazador- ¿Lo quieres, Dean?- este se estremeció y se aferró con fuerza al ángel.

-Sí…-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí… por favor…-

-¿Qué quieres Dean? Si no me lo dices no puede hacerlo-

-Cas…-

-No te escucho-

El cazador se mordió el labio y gimió más fuerte al sentir esa mano en su trasero. Castiel sonrió victorioso ante las reacciones que lograba provocar en el cuerpo ajeno. Desde que ambos admitieron sus sentimientos, el sexo era maravilloso y Castiel sentía que había encontrado algo invaluable en todo ese infierno, era cierto que a diario debían correr por sus vidas pero aquellas noches que compartían juntos, aunque fuera abrazándose para dormir, no tenían precio para el ángel. Quería tanto a Dean, que mientras lo tuviera a su lado, todo resultaría bien. Un mordisco en su cuello lo hizo reaccionar y fijó la vista en Dean que lucía muy necesitado.

-Cas… por favor… follame de una maldita vez- el ángel sonrió complacido.

-Como órdenes-

Castiel comenzó a penetrarlo con sus dedos para prepararlo, Dean gimió con fuerza mientras movía las caderas para tomarlo más adentro, estaba perdiendo el control y parecía a punto de correrse en cualquier momento. El ángel dejó de torturarlo y Dean jadeo mientras le bajaba los pantalones. Le encantaba hacerlo de esa manera, disfrutaba viendo el rostro de placer que tenía Dean mientras se movía sobre él, era consciente que Dean no ha sido el sumiso de nadie y al hacerlo de esa manera, le ayuda a tener algo de control.

-Dean…- soltó un ronco gemido cuando el cazador comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza- Dean… te quiero… te quiero mucho- el cazador lo miró fijamente y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero…-

Se levantó del ángel para recostarse en el suelo y lo miró fijamente mientras abría sus piernas, en una clara invitación. Castiel se acomodó entre sus piernas y besó su mejilla.

-Dean-

-Te quiero… por favor hazlo-

Castiel sonrió para inclinarse y besarlo, le encantaba que Dean tuviera esos pequeños detalles con él, era consciente de lo mucho que le costaba ceder el control por completo y significaba mucho para él que lo hiciera. Lo penetró despacio, deleitándose con los gemidos del cazador, que a los pocos segundos comenzó a pedir más. Dean lo abrazó por el cuello gimiendo.

-Cas… Mmm…- el ángel rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la mano libre la llevó tras la cabeza de Dean- Mmm… Eres increíble- dijo entre gemidos. El ángel lo arremetió más fuerte y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar.

-Dean-

-Cas…- lo abrazó con fuerza- Te amo…-

-Yo también te amo, Dean-

Ambos se miraron fijamente y unieron sus bocas en un intenso beso. El cazador arqueo la espalda mientras acababa entre ambos abdómenes. Castiel se estremeció al sentir como ese estrecho interior presionaba contra su virilidad y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del orgasmo y de la sensación de esos labios.

Les tomó unos segundos recuperarse del orgasmo y compartieron un último beso. Castiel se levantó despacio para arreglarse la ropa y le ayudo a Dean, este lo abrazó sonriendo y volvió a besarlo.

-Deberías despertarme así más seguido, angelito-

-Dean-

-Benny ha tardado, ¿verdad?-

-Espera aquí, yo iré a ver-

-Ten cuidado Cas-

-Sí, no te preocupes-

Le dio un último a beso a Dean y desapareció para ir a buscar al vampiro. Recorrió los alrededores y lo encontró cerca de un riachuelo, procuró que el vampiro notara su presencia.

-Gracias- dijo el ángel mirándolo fijamente- Por dejarme pasar este tiempo con Dean- el vampiro asintió devolviéndole la mirada- Es mejor que regresemos, Dean está preocupado por ti-

-Claro, espero que esto ayude a que dejes de mirarme así-

-¿Mirarte así?-

-Como si quisieras matarme por estar cerca de tu mujer- Castiel frunció ligeramente el ceño- Ya, había olvidado que hay que hacerte dibujitos para que entiendas-

Castiel miró fijamente como se dirigía hacia la cueva y lo siguió, el vampiro no era tan malo como le aprecia al principio. Eso solo le confirmó que antes eran sus celos hablando. Se sintió mal por todo eso pero solo quería proteger a Dean y ya tenía claro que el vampiro, que Benny, no era una amenaza, al parecer también consideraba a Dean un amigo y eso era bueno.

Dean se acercó corriendo cuando los vio llegar, los asedió a preguntas y Castiel se vio tentado a callarlo con un beso para que respirara entre pregunta y pregunta.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Benny?

-Sí, creí ver algo pero no era nada, todo en orden-

-Perfecto, entonces continuemos-

Benny iba a la cabeza guiándonos y Castiel tomó la mano de Dean mientras caminaban, el cazador le dedicó una larga mirada para luego sonreír y corresponder su gesto.

Estaba seguro que el camino no sería fácil para llegar hasta esa supuesta salida de la que habló Benny pero se esforzaría al máximo para asegurarse que Dean lograra atravesarla, gracias al cazador, podía ver una pequeña luz dentro de ese infierno. Gracias a pase directo al purgatorio ambos descubrieron los sentimientos que tenían por el otro, gracias a esa situación ambos estaban juntos. El purgatorio era un asco, batallas diarias, huir y esconderse por las noches. El maldito frio que parecía estar presente las veinticuatro horas y la lluvia que por ratos, parecía un diluvio pero todo eso le importaba bien poco, ahora que estaba con Dean, las cosas no eran tan malas. Ahora que ambos admitieron sus sentimientos, Castiel estaba seguro que en el purgatorio, no todo es malo.

-¿Cas?- este miró a Dean- ¿Estás bien?-

-Perfecto- dijo el ángel para robarle un pequeño beso y continuar caminando.


	10. La decisión más difícil

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y gracias por sus reviews, Guest y green. saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 10**

**La decisión más difícil.**

Castiel iba siguiendo a los demás al final, el camino había estado extrañamente tranquilo y el ángel tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo eso. Le preocupaba la idea de el viaje estaba llegando a su final y era muy probable que ese portal/puerta o lo que fuera, no sirviera para él. Dean le había dejado claro que no se marcharía del purgatorio sin él y lo que menos quería el ángel, era que el cazador pasara un día más en ese horrible lugar.

-Estamos cerca-dijo Benny, abriéndose paso entre las ramas.

-¿De verdad? No veo ni una mierda- soltó Dean- Quiero decir, ¿A qué demonios se supone que se parece esa escotilla?-

-No lo sabe- respondió Castiel mirando a su alrededor.

-Oye, nos arrastraste a través del fuego, por favor dime que lo sabes-

-Está aquí. Ellos lo prometieron-

-¿Ellos? Bueno, eso es reconfortante- espeto Dean.

-Bueno, aunque exista- continúo Castiel.

-Otra vez con lo mismo, Cas-

-Es un portal humano, Dean. Aun no hay pruebas de que un ángel pueda cruzar-

-Para Cas. Tú vienes. Se acabó-

-Solo digo- colocó su mano en el hombro del cazador y este se volteó a mirarlo- que si no funciona, gracias por todo-

-Guárdate el sello distintivo, ¿Vale? Va a funcionar, nadie se quedara atrás-

Dean continúo caminando y Castiel lo siguió afligido, el cazador estaba apostando todo por esto y ni siquiera tenían garantías de que funcionaria pero el ángel ya había tomado una decisión y cuando llegaran a esa puerta, Dean saldría del purgatorio con o sin él.

Dean se estaba hartando del negativismo de Castiel, habían hablado sobre el tema varias veces pero el ángel parecía empecinado en que no podría salir del purgatorio y Dean no lo iba a abandonar, no ahora que descubrió que lo amaba. Iban a salir juntos del purgatorio o se quedarían ahí.

Continuaron caminando por varias horas cuando un ruido los hizo detenerse, Dean sostuvo el cuchillo con fuerza y observó a su alrededor alerta. Los tres se acercaron hasta juntar las espaldas y comenzaron a girar despacio para cubrir todos los francos.

-Nos tienen rodeados- dijo Dean mirando hacia los arboles- ¿Qué serán?-

-Yo voto por lobos- respondió Benny.

-Maldición, ahora que estamos tan cerca, Cas- saco el cuchillo pequeño y le pasó el grande al ángel.

-Dean-

-Ten cuidado-

-Dame el otro, tú lo necesitas más que yo-

-Tómalo de una vez- dijo decidido el cazador- No es hora para discutir-

-Pero Dean-

-Ahora-

El ángel lo tomó sin replicar y Dean asintió despacio. Las que fueran que estaban acechándolos, los tenían rodeados y al parecer los superaban en número. En esa situación solo tenían una opción.

-¿Están listos?- pregunto Dean y ambos asintieron- Bien, ¡vamos!-

Los tres corrieron en direcciones diferentes. Dean volteó un poco para ver a uno de esos gorilas-lobo que lo perseguía, dos iban tras Benny y otro tras Castiel.

La bestia no tardo mucho en alcanzarlo y se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo. Dean se quejó al sentir esas garras en sus hombros. Sostuvo el cuchillo con fuerza y se giro, a pesar de las heridas, para clavárselo en una de las patas. La bestia soltó un chillido de dolor y gruño mirando al cazador. Dean mantuvo una distancia prudente y sonrió.

-Ven por mí, perrito-

La bestia no dudó en atacarlo y Dean empuño el cuchillo para clavárselo en el cuello. Tenía que acabar rápido con esa cosa para ir a ayudar a Castiel y a Benny.

Castiel se cargó a la bestia sin ningún problema. Le cortó la cabeza con un certero movimiento de muñeca y se levanto para ir a ayudar a Dean.

-¿Ya te vas, Castiel?-

El ángel se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con cuatro leviatanes que no tardaron en rodearlo. Sostuvo el cuchillo con fuerza y miró al hombre que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Castiel- el ángel lo miró fijamente- Tranquilo, no vamos a matarte, aun. Así que es cazador también vino a parar aquí-

-SI se atreven a tocarlo- amenazó el ángel.

-No sabes cómo vamos a disfrutar destrozarlos-

-No voy a permitir que lastimen a Dean-

-Lo sabemos, te has vuelto su perro guardián- dijo el hombre- Pero también sabemos hacia donde van y lo que intentar hacer-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevamos aquí?-

-No van a lastimarlo-

-Lo sé pero hay algo que queremos mucho más que a ese cazador-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tú- Castiel los miró fijamente- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?-

Dean corrió a ayudar a Benny, encargándose de uno de los lobos-gorilas que lo atacaban. Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y el cazador fue corriendo por donde se había ido Castiel. Si algo le ocurría al ángel, no sabía que iba a hacer. Al no encontrarlo, comenzó a asustarse y corrió más rápido.

-¡Cas!-

El temor se apoderó de él y miles de imágenes horribles pasaron por su mente. Estaba seguro que el ángel se hizo cargo de esa bestia pero quizás habían aparecido más, tal vez vampiros o peor aún, leviatanes. La idea lo asustó de sobremanera y apresuró el paso hasta que vio un rastro de sangre.

-Cas…-

Lo siguió sin dudar y vio con el cuerpo del gorila-lobo pero no había señales de Castiel. Comenzó a gritar mientras corría, le importaba una mierda que llegaran más monstruos, su única prioridad era dar con el ángel. Llegó corriendo hasta un riachuelo y vio una silueta que estaba de rodillas.

-¡Cas!-

Corrió hacia el ángel y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, ambos cayeron a un lado del riachuelo. Dean le dio varios besos en los labios y luego comprobó que no estuviera herido.

-Dean-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí-

-Menos mal, me asuste cuando no regresaste y luego estaba esa cosa muerta pero tú no estabas por ningún lado- lo abrazó con fuerza- No vuelvas a asustarme así, Cas-

-Lo siento Dean, solo quería limpiar la sangre-

El ángel observó como los leviatanes se marchaban y caminó un poco hasta con un riachuelo en donde se limpio la sangre de la bestia. Tenía miedo de cómo iban a resultar las cosas pero protegería a Dean sin importar como, sin importar las consecuencias.

Una voz lo alertó de la presencia del cazador y luego sintió un peso que lo tiró al suelo. Dean le dio varios besos mientras preguntaba como estaba. Castiel lo tranquilizó y ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Dean, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que más de esas cosas vengan-

-Sí, vamos-

Ambos se levantaron para ir por Benny pero Castiel detuvo a su pareja por el brazo y le dio un apasionado beso. Dean respondió a su acción de la misma manera y luego sonrió tomando su mano.

-Te amo Cas-

-Yo también Dean-

Castiel lo siguió en silencio mientras sostenía su mano con fuerza. Amaba a Dean Winchester y haría lo que fuera para que saliera de ese horrible lugar, aun si eso significaba que debía quedarse solo en el purgatorio.


	11. La última noche del guerrero

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y gracias por tu review Green. SAludos! :)**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 11**

**La última noche del guerrero.**

Esa noche habían enfrentado a un grupo de vampiros que los emboscaron y resultaron con algunos rasguños. Dean había notado un cambio en la actitud de su pareja y estaba preocupado, el ángel estaba pensativo y parecía muy triste. Luego de la batalla, Castiel los llevó hasta una cueva para que descansaran.

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Benny- Estamos cerca-

-Seria más sencillo sin todos esos monstruos deteniéndonos cada cinco minutos- soltó Dean suspirando.

-Valdrá la pena- respondió Benny.

-Tienes que descansar Dean- dijo el ángel abrazándolo por la espalda- Te hará bien dormir-

-Sí-

Dean se sentó en el suelo y esperó que el ángel se acomodara contra la pared para abrazarlo. Castiel lo rodeó con sus brazos y depositó un beso en su frente. El cazador se dejó llevar por la calidez que sentía y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Castiel acunaba el cuerpo del cazador, velando sus sueños. Mañana seria el gran día, estaban muy cerca de la salida. Miró al vampiro que dormitaba y fijó su vista en Dean, sería su última noche con el cazador, la última noche que tendría ese calor entre sus brazos. Lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él, lo que sea.

Besó la mejilla de Dean y comenzó a acariciar ese tibio cuerpo, el cazador soltó algo similar a un ronroneo y abrió los ojos despacio.

-¿Cas…?-

El ángel no le dio tiempo de desperezarse y arremetió contra esos labios mientras lo desnudaba lentamente, disfrutando de la calidez de ese cuerpo y deleitándose con los gemidos del menor.

-Cas… Cas…-

Castiel observó ese hermoso cuerpo y Dean le dirigió una mirada llena de deseo y lujuria, lo desvistió despacio y comenzó a lamer sus pezones mientras lo masturbaba despacio. El ángel estaba gimiendo por la sensación, tomó a Dean por la cintura para acariciar esa firme espalda. El cazador lo abrazó por el cuello para besarlo, ambos mantenían una lucha con sus lenguas para dominar la boca ajena. Castiel llevó su mano e introdujo dos dedos en esa boca, Dean los lamió a consciencia, disfrutando de esa calidez. Castiel abandonó la entrepierna del cazador para rodear su cintura e inclinarlo frente a él mientras lo penetraba con sus dedos. Dean gimió contra su oído moviendo sus caderas para hacerla penetración más profunda. Castiel observó cómo se mordió el labio para no gritar.

-Dean… quiero oírte- le susurró Castiel- Por favor…-

-Cas…-

-Por favor-

El cazador se recostó en el suelo y Castiel se acomodó entre sus piernas, rodeó su cintura con una mano y con la otra acaricio la mejilla del cazador antes de besarlo. Dean gimió contra su boca al sentir como el ángel lo penetraba con fuerza. Las embestidas iban directo al punto que lo hacían retorcerse de placer y no acalló sus gritos suplicando por más. Castiel lo complació arremetiéndolo más fuerte mientras mordía su cuello. Dean movía las caderas de un modo provocador y Castiel sintió que iba a morir de placer y llegar al cielo. Lo embistió con fuerza al mismo tiempo que una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Dean!-

El rubio gimió de placer al sentir como acababa en su interior y bajó una mano para masturbarse pero el ángel se lo impidió.

-Cas… necesito-

-Lo sé… Dean… quiero que… acabes dentro de mí-

Dean lo miro agitado y gimió cuando el ángel se acomodó sobre su regazo. Amaba mucho a Dean y quería que él fuera el primero y el último hombre en su vida. Comenzó a autopenetrarse despacio y Dean se mordió el labio gimiendo. Castiel afirmó sus manos en ese firme abdomen para moverse despacio, disfrutando del contacto y el placer que lo invadía. Dean comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza mientras lo sostenía por las caderas y gemía de placer.

-Cas… Cas… te sientes increíble…-

-Dean… Dean…-

EL ángel se inclinó para besarlo lujuriosamente y Dean respondió de la misma manera, arremetiéndolo con fuerza. Castiel cerró los ojos y el calor recorrió su cuerpo, afirmó su frente contra la de Dean para entreabrir los ojos. El cazador abrió la boca sin emitir ningún sonido y arqueó la espalda mientras el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo. Castiel gimió al sentirlo e hizo lo mejor posible por no cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la vision de ese rostro inundado por el placer. Al cazador le tomó unos segundos recuperarse antes de poder hablar.

-Cas…- dijo entre jadeos.

-Dean…-

-Te amo angelito, te amo mucho- lo abrazó con fuerza- Te prometo que la próxima vez que lo hagamos… será en un cama-

-Dean- Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza- Te amo, me haces inmensamente feliz-

-¿Cas? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el cazador mirándolo y acaricio su mejilla- Vas a conseguirlo, Cas, te lo juro, ambos atravesaremos esa puerta o lo que sea –

-Dean…-

-No me iré de aquí sin ti, Cas, te amo mucho y no voy a dejarte-

-Yo también te amo, Dean, estoy feliz de estar contigo, me has hecho muy feliz-

-Cas…-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo angelito, te amo mucho-

Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza y se quedó descansando sobre su pecho. Amaba tanto a Dean, guardaría esos recuerdos para siempre. Se quedaría solo en ese horrible lugar y los leviatanes iban a destrozarlo pero Dean estaría a salvo y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

El ángel decidió dejar de pensar en despedidas y se movió despacio para repartir besitos por ese hermoso cuerpo. Aun tenían una larga noche por delante y disfrutaría de ese hermoso cuerpo, le dejaría una marca tan profunda que jamás iba a borrarse, una marca para que Dean jamás lo olvidara.


	12. Lo que pasa enel purgatorio ahí se queda

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y gracias por tu review Green, aqui dejó el capitulo final. Saludos! :D  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 12**

**Lo que pasa en el purgatorio, se queda en el purgatorio. **

Los apresuraron el paso internándose en bosque, no había rastros de ningún monstruo por los alrededores y al parecer estaban cerca de llegar a esa supuesta salida. Dean iba a alerta a todo a su alrededor pero las cosas parecen tranquilas. Comenzó a impacientarse al no dar con la supuesta puerta de escape.

-Quizás estabas mintiendo, quizás no hay grieta- soltó Castiel mientras miraba al vampiro que iba a la cabeza.

-Yo miento. No me mienten- respondió Benny serio- Ustedes se basan en la fe, ¿No es así?-

-No últimamente- dijo Castiel mirando a su alrededor. Una hoja pasó volando frente a ellos y la siguieron con la mirada hasta ver un portal azul a uno metros.

-Seres de poca fe- agregó Benny-

-¿Qué demonios?- soltó Dean mirando la grieta azul.

-Ahí está. Está reaccionando a ti- dijo Castiel.

Dean observó la grieta por última vez y luego dirigió su mirada a Benny para asentir. Al fin habían dado con la salida, no podía esperar la hora para atravesarla y que los tres salieran de ese horrible lugar.

-Bien, ¿Listo? Justo como lo hablamos- dijo Dean bajando el cuchillo y sacó el pequeño para acercarse un corte en el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Estoy confiando mucho en ti, hermano- dijo Benny mirándolo fijamente.

-Te lo has ganado- respondió Dean.

Tomó el cuchillo para hacer un corte en el antebrazo derecho de Benny y ambos colocaron las manos sobre el corte del otro.

-Te veré del otro lado- dijo Benny con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dean asintió y comenzó a recitar un hechizo para introducir el alma de Benny en su cuerpo. El corte le ardió pero no tenían tiempo para detenerse. Se bajó la manga de la chaqueta para voltearse a Castiel.

-En marcha-

Ambos subieron una pendiente para acercarse al portal y atravesarlo. Estaban tan cerca por salir de toda esa pesadilla. Dean no hallaba la hora de cruzar el portal y estar del otro lado junto a Castiel. El ángel se detuvo mirando a su alrededor.

-Dean, espera-

El ángel observo como Dean recitaba el conjuro para introducir el alma de Benny en su cuerpo. El gesto de dolor no le pasó inadvertido pero no podían detenerse ahí, estaban demasiado cerca como para rendirse ahora. Ambos subieron la pendiente para ir hacia el portal.

-Dean espera-

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, dos leviatanes aparecieron en el lugar. Dean intentó golpear a uno pero fue arrojado hacia un lado, cayendo por una pequeña pendiente. Castiel lo miró preocupado y fue el leviatán que lo había atado para intentar detenerlo pero el otro lo atacó por la espalda y lo golpeó dejándolo de rodillas. Ambos comenzaron a golpearlo sin darle tregua y Castiel recordó que pronto, a eso se iba a reducir su estadía en el purgatorio, a cambio de que Dean pudiera salir, tendría que quedarse ahí junto con los leviatanes que lo destrozarían. Se enfocó en la idea de sacar a Dean, aun no podía rendirse. Logró esquivar un golpe y se levantó para patear a la mujer pero el otro leviatán lo sostuvo por las solapas de la gabardina y abrió la boca para morderlo. Pensó que todo acabaría ahí pero Dean apareció detrás y le cortó la cabeza al leviatán. Castiel detuvo a la mujer que lo atacó por la espalda y la sostuvo para que Dean le cortara la cabeza. El cazador le ayudó a levantarse y lo miró fijamente.

-¡Tenemos que movernos! ¡El portal se está cerrando!-

Castiel observó fijamente al cazador y comprendió que no lo abandonaría ahí fácilmente, que aun cuando saliera del purgatorio, iba a encontrar la manera de sacarlo o volver a entrar para estar a su lado y Castiel no lo permitiría. Colocó dos dedos en la frente de Dean y optó por lo más sensato. Cada recuerdo juntos, la primera vez que se besaron, la primera vez que se abrazaron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, la primera vez que se tomaron la mano, la primera vez que durmieron juntos, la primera vez que dijeron "te quiero", la primera vez que dijeron "te amo", todos esos recuerdos los borró, le dolía en el alma hacerlo pero era la única forma de asegurarse que Dean no hiciera nada estúpido desde el otro lado, era la única manera de ahorrarle el sufrimiento a Dean, a su amado cazador. Besó esos labios por última vez antes de hacerle olvidar todo y reemplazar sus recuerdos. Dean parpadeo un par de veces antes de reaccionar y Castiel intentó mantenerse firme.

-Vamos-

Dean asintió y ambos corrieron hacia el portal, subieron una pequeña pendiente pero Castiel cayó y Dean se detuvo a ayudarlo.

-¡Maldición, Cas, Vamos!-

El ángel se levantó como pudo para seguirlo y espero que Dean tuviera un pie dentro de la grieta que lo sacaría de ese horrible lugar y se dejó al caer al suelo.

-¡Vamos!- Dean le tendió la mano desesperado y Castiel la tomó sin poder evitarlo- ¡Te tengo! ¡Aguanta!-

-¡Dean!-

-¡Aguanta!-

-¡Dean!-

Con el dolor de su alma, soltó la mano del cazador y lo vio desaparecer junto con el portal. Dean al fin estaba a salvo, Dean por fin había regresado junto a su hermano y al lugar donde pertenecía y ahora todo estaría bien. No importaba lo que le esperaba con los leviatanes mientras tuviera todo esos maravillosos recuerdos junto al cazador podría soportar ese infierno.

Los leviatanes no tardaron en aparecer y Castiel corrió lo más lejos que pudo para evitarlos. Estuvo huyendo un tiempo indeterminado, días y días interminables. Ya no tenía posibilidades de huir de ahí pero no se los dejaría fácil a sus perseguidores. En un momento se vio rodeado por cerca de diez leviatanes, no tenía escapatoria. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en la calidez que le dio Dean esos días, semanas o meses, el tiempo que llevaran ahí.

El golpe de gracia jamás llegó, Castiel sintió unas manos en sus brazos y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una especie de oficina. Miró a su alrededor confundido cuando escuchó una voz.

-Bienvenido Castiel- se giro rápidamente hacia el escritorio.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Has regresado a casa, donde perteneces- la mujer se levantó del asiento para rodear el escritorio y quedar frente a Castiel- Me llamo Naomi y tenemos trabajo para ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Crowley está dando muchos problemas, tu trabajo será mantenerme informada sobre los movimientos de los Winchester-

-¿Quieres que los espíes?- pregunto incrédulo- Jamás haría eso-

-Lo sé pero no permitiré que lo arruines- dos ángeles aparecieron tomando a Castiel por los brazos.

-Suéltame-

-Solo tenemos que "reciclarte" y todo estará bien-

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme!-

-Comenzaremos arreglando el temita de Dean Winchester, tu sirves al cielo, Castiel, no a los humanos y mucho menos a ese cazador-Castiel comenzó a forcejear pero la mujer sonrió- Desde hoy, Castiel, trabajaras para nosotros y harás lo que yo diga-

Todo se fue a negro para Castiel, dolor, dolor y más dolor invadieron su ser, cada recuerdo le fue arrebatado, cada sentimiento le fue borrado. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Dean retumbando en su cabeza, cuando le dijo que lo amaba.

-Castiel, abre los ojos- el ángel obedeció y miró el lugar curioso.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?-

-Eso no es relevante- respondió Naomi sonriendo- Ahora, regresaras con los Winchester, los ayudaras en lo que te pidan y me mantendrás informada de todos sus movimientos, ¿Entendido, Castiel?-

-Entendido-

Castiel desapareció del cuarto para ir hacia el motel donde estaban los Winchester, tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante.

-Hola Dean-

El cazador se giro rápidamente para mirar al ángel sin creerlo, Castiel le dirigió una mirada fija y por unos segundos, ambos tuvieron la sensación de que habían olvidado algo muy importante pero no le dieron mayor relevancia. La prioridad ahora era detener a Crowley y recuperar la tablilla para cerrar las puertas del infierno.


End file.
